Black Innocence
by SapphireFlaze
Summary: a creature fic., Warning: contains yaoi, sexual themes,blood " so beautiful, so exotic, so innocent, so pure ..." Ruby blood eyes darken " but oh so tainted" he purred. Angels shouldn't be so sinful...


**Title: **Black Innocence

**Rated:** M

**Character(s): **Harry P.

**Author:** SapphireFlaze

…

Ensnaring eyes blaze like twin balls of emerald fire in the folds of darkness as it survey the dark landscape of the forest, only the translucent light of mother moon, guides its children of the night through deceiving clutch shadows.

The form sway and twirl like a dance, easily evading earth formations and the choking vegetation with an incomparable grace. The creature cloaked in shadows runs, its eyes rove around the forest again, never once stalling in movements as its stalk like a predator tracking its prey.

Sharp emeralds pick up movements, a shimmering white blur running on it left. Locking on the contrasting figure in the dark, it change direction and follow suite. The two creatures play the game of chase, the white blur running ahead of the shadowed figure behind.

Dodging trees and plants, side stepping rocks and littering uproots threatening to falter the two on their game of run and seek. With long hours of dashing within the forest the two finally came to a stop.

In a small shallow lake, the crystal water sparkle under the open moonlit sky, the white blur stepping forward first and relieving of the darkness clinging on its form. It gallops slowly towards the clear water reaching ankle deep, its mane of silver shimmering under the translucent light.

It most recognizable features are its golden horn with eyes of the same color glinting with apparent intelligence.

A unicorn

The truly magnificent creature lower its head and start to drink, small waves disrupting the still surface of the water. Allured by sight the shadowed figure decided to come forward, away from the protecting hands of shadows.

The moonlight chases away its cloak of dark and reveals a sight much more breath-taking. The human, at least not human completely with three sharp, pointed shape ears on each side of the exotic but innocent face. The ears are position like three feathered wings and having a light blue-green skin coloration beside silky strands of pure black hair, pointing in a messy but endearing way atop the head and ending in flowing layered tips behind its rounded back. His skin taking a beautiful ethereal glow under the moonlight.

Glowing pearl snow skin covered the lithe and very naked frame of the elf like creature, its unmentionable part partly hidden behind a lucent piece of silk cloth. That's not really much of clothing.

Full, red-berry lips spread in a mysterious smile, as heavily black curtained eyes look at the beautiful stallion. The cherubic boy, if the lower anatomy is any indication move towards the unicorn, mindful of his movement as to not disturb it.

The unicorn raises its head, golden eyes peering at the elf-like boy as if to scrutinize the exotic creature before it. It tilts it's head, not recognizing its specie but nevertheless didn't pull away when the creature raise two hands to caress its head in a soothing way. Not feeling any hostile intention from the young creature.

The unicorn let the elf-like boy to caress and gaze at it, golden orbs watching the child's emerald eyes shift with emotion, mostly with fascination. The magical horse knew the child's not capable of harm, well at least towards it. As it felt the power within the small child, the unicorn's feel the beautiful green energy emitting from the child's core and seeing the purity of the child.

Though unusual for someone align with dark magic, then again dark is not equivalent to evil so was light to good.

Wait

Odd, the unicorn stops and further examines the core until its golden eyes widen at coming in contact with a discovery inside the child's magical core. The magical stallion looks at the child in new light.

It lean more to the innocent touches, it only take seconds before the golden eyes came to a decision.

"_Child" _The child stops his caress when a voice spoke

"Who…" the child look around with confusion, a wary look entering his emerald orbs

"Who is it?" he asked louder, his soft harmonious voice echoing back from the abyss of the surrounding forest.

"_Child, look at me"_ the warm maternal voice coax the boy to calm down and guide his vision. The child looks at the unicorn.

"Is it you...?" he asked with hesitation, the unicorn appears to nod its head as a yes

"_Yes child, it is me" _the voice, which came from the unicorn sooth the child warmly and nuzzling the boy's cheek lovingly. The child giggle and calm down, his eyes now alight with happiness and awe.

"You can talk?" the child asked innocently, making the female voice laugh at the cute sight of the boy.

"_Indeed, aren't I" _the female unicorn said amusedly, the little angel's innocence is something she only seen among toddlers and yet, this boy who appeared like nine or ten act likes a new born. Precious innocence remains pure and untainted from the dirty hands of the world.

"_Your so precious, little child"_ the boy blush at the notion, making his skin flush more with healthy color. The boy pouts when in reality is trying and failing to glare fiercely at the magical creature.

Controlling her amusement, the she-unicorn nuzzles his cheek again instantly placating the child and making those happy sounds again. It's just like having a foal again, shaking the precious memories the unicorn look straight at the boy's emerald eyes, and gaining undivided attention.

"_Tell me, what is a newly awakened creature such as you little angel, doing in a dangerous place like these? Hmm"_ she gave a reproaching look, if it's possible for a unicorn like her.

The boy blush again, and start to squirm under the gaze looking like a small child caught stilling a cookie from the cookie jar, so cute.

"Ohm...Err y-you see…" boy did he stuttered, the she-unicorn sigh

"_Your Lady Hogwarts ward, aren't you?"_ guilty, the boy thought. Shoulders drooping in defeat the boy nod his head to answer.

"I just want to explore for a bit before going to bed, I promise" the child raise one open-palm hand, his innocent-looking eyes looking at the unicorn. With the sight the she-unicorn easily melts at those eyes, really the child is just so adorable.

"_Fine, but its time to head back now"_ the boy visibly drop _"You can continue to explore next time" _the child perk-up, eyes hopeful before voicing his thoughts

"Can I?"

"_Of course"_

The child beam with happiness, the unicorn nudges the child towards the direction of the castle with its head.

"_Come on, we better go"_ the unicorn urged, tailing behind the skipping child until they stop not far away from a hut. Hagrid's hut.

The child turns to the she-unicorn, he drops his head, both hands clasp behind looking shy and hesitant before looking up with his big eyes.

"Will I see you again…" was the hopeful and shy question; golden eyes visibly soften and nuzzle the soft cheeks once again.

"_Yes"_ The child beams again, hugging her head as a quick goodbye before racing towards the castle. Golden gaze watch until the figure disappears.

"_Yes, we will see each other again if you are what I thought you will be"_ she said

A strong breeze of cold wind pass by sweeping leaves with it as the unicorn disappear in the darkness of the night but not before whispering something to the wind.

"_Child of Twilight"_

…

**A/N:**

Another story from me, it took for a while but I finally decided to post this story. The idea is bugging for a while and so this is first result. I hope you like it.

So what do you think should this remain a one-shot or a multi-chapter, I not really sure about this one, well, review send me your thoughts. I need to know if its of any interest.

Well, that's all!


End file.
